1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a nail lamp, particularly to a nail lamp, which can cure the nail gel and display information for the user simultaneously.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Nail art has prevailed in recent years. The modern nail art usually coats nails with different colors of resins to provide the nails with the brilliance and chrominance. Sometimes, the nail art design is diversified via sticking decorative platelets on the nails. Normally, a nail lamp is used to illuminate the nails so as to fast cure the resins or glues on the nails.
The conventional nail lamp has a plurality of press keys disposed on the top front region thereof. The press keys are connected with the control circuit and used to control the operation of the lamp panel inside the nail lamp. The press keys respectively correspond to different operation durations of the lamp panel, such as 10 seconds, 30 seconds, 60 seconds and 90 seconds. Each press key includes a keycap and a link lever connecting the keycap and the control circuit. While the user presses a press key, the control circuit controls the lamp panel to operate for a duration preset for the press key. The number of options is limited by the number of press keys. For example, the abovementioned conventional nail lamp only has four options of operation durations, i.e. 10 seconds, 30 seconds, 60 seconds and 90 seconds. While the number of options is required to increase, more keycaps and link levers must be installed in the conventional nail lamp, which would complicate fabrication and increase the probability of damage.